fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsumatsune Kochou
'Tsumatsune Kochou '(ツマツ音コチオ) Is a Fanloid made by ©The Z in Glasses girl. Her last name combines ''Tsuma~tsu ''(ツマツ) which means "stuffed up", and ''Ne ''(音) which means "Sound". And her first name ''Kochou ''(コチオ) means "Butterfly". So her name means "Stuffed up Butterfly" Design Kochou is around 10 years old. Kochou's outfit is a purple themed Hatsune Miku outfit, the only difference is that her skirt is longer, her sleeves have a cut of 2 curves at the end and underneath the yellow rectangle says "fanloid". Her hair is styled in small twin tails held by a futuristic ribbon that is striped black and yellow. She has a stray hair on the top of her head (not shown in the picture(s)) and cut bangs. She also wears sqaure thick glasses. Her headset microphone is in the same style as Hatsune Miku's and has a yellow light. On her left upper arm is the red mark "FL10" Which means Fanloid, 10 years old. Personality Kochou is a tomboy, and a brainiac. She likes controling situations, and is a smart aleck, which makes her annoying to most Vocaloids (except people like Rin and Kumiko), but she seems to like the attention of being the smart aleck of the crew. Despite this she is a friendly person--she lectures Yowane Haku, telling her she is not a fail. She has a short temper and sometimes seems lonesome and depressed, and can panic easily. She is both a video game, and anime Otaku (which is probably why her and Akita Neru do not have that strong of a relationship) loves eating, and the Interent which shows that she can be lazy. She loves Pockysticks (which is her character item). She has a Pockystick that can transform into anything, and when it does, the item is brown and tan like the pockystick and has the word "Pocky" on it depending what the item is. Biography Tsumatsune Kochou was created because her creator wanted to have a vocaloid that was meant to be herself. Her character item is a Pockystick because her creator has always admired pockysticks. Voice configuration Kochou's voice is an 8.117% higher pitch of Megpoid Gumi. Notable media Kochou has songs but they are not out. Additional info Relationships Hoshine Kumiko (best friend) Kagamine Rin (best friend) Kagamine Len (friend) Kamui Gakupo (friend) Akita Neru (friend) Yowane Haku (friend) Hatsune Miku (friend/friendly rival) Megurine Luka (friendly rival) Appearances Kochou has an MMD model made by somebody but I do not want her up for download just yet. Trivia *Kochou is one of the very few black vocaloids, following Mikujan. *Kochou's voice is accidentally the same as Megpoid Mimi's. Kochou's creator did not know of Megpoid Mimi when she created her voice/pitch. TheZinGlassesgirl Tsumatsune Kochou.png|full body Kochou|link=Tsumatsune Kochou TheZinGlassesgirl Tsumatsune kochou 2.1.png|Kochou Update|link=Tsumatsune Kochou TheZinGlassesgirl Tsumatsune kochou box art.png|Tsumatsune Kochou boxart|link=Tsumatsune Kochou TheZinGlassesgirl Kochou pon pon pon cover.png|Pon Pon Pon cover TheZinGlassesgirl Kochou's pockyspin.png|Kochou pockyspin External links *link here Place title here *More links(?) Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Gumi